


Late Night Movies

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Pure Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nah, a midnight I-feel-so-sorry-for-myself snack and a movie would be perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What about an au where instead of moving in with cyndago mark moves in with jack whos has a crush on him for awhile events ensue

Mark and Jack have been living together for a few weeks, which Jack was absolutely thrilled about. He and Mark had been friends for almost a year now and Jack had had a crush on him since the very first day they met. Mark was funny and sweet and Jack simply couldn’t keep himself from falling for the adorable puppy/attractive asshole.

At first, Jack was confident he could live completely comfortably with him, but unfortunately, Mark worked so hard every single day to send Jack sailing over the edge of insanity.

In other words: Jack was going to fucking keel over if Mark didn’t stop walking around in nothing but pajama bottoms and a grin.

Jack sighed and rolled over in his bed, debating with himself on if he should just give up on sleeping altogether or bash his head against the nearest wall to try and banish the thoughts of his roommate from his head.

Nah, a midnight I-feel-so-sorry-for-myself snack and a movie would be perfect and he would hate to wake a sleeping Mark with the noise he would be making while trying to forget about him.

A half-asleep Mark was one of the most adorable things to ever exist on the planet and his tiny, fragile heart just couldn’t take it at the moment.

So, ice cream it was.

He threw the piles of blankets off of himself only to pull them back up to his chin. Holy shit it was cold.

Pulling the blanket around his shoulders, he picked himself up and shambled to the kitchen where he could see the fridge light leaking into the hallway. 

He stepped into the room to be greeted with the sight of Mark in only a pair of ratty old boxers and a faded t shirt. The image made Jack’s heart stutter a moment and he had to stand in silence for a few seconds to collect himself. He hadn't expected to see Mark half out of the fridge but he wasn't going to be disappointed at the view. 

“Did you eat all the ice cream you bastard?”

Mark jumped and smacked his head against the fridge at the sound of a voice behind him. He whipped around to see Jack laughing at him and his eyes narrowed as he flipped him off.

“No. Yes.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Jack rolled his eyes and headed over to the cabinet above the oven where he kept his secret stash of Oreos for times such as these.

As he pulled them down, Mark crossed the kitchen to hassle Jack into sharing with him, but as he came closer, Jack became increasingly aware that all he had on under his blanket was a pair of pajama bottoms. It didn't matter what Mark liked to parade around in, Jack was modest and honestly he didn't want to blind Mark with his pale skin.

Also, it might not have been a good night to go commando.

“Here. We can share em. I was about to watch a movie to help me get to sleep. Wanna join me?”

Mark answered with a mouth full of cookie which made him look like a chipmunk, “Sure.”

They made their way into the living room where Jack plopped down onto the couch and Mark slid over to the TV to find a movie.

“What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t care. Choose at random if you have to.”

“Hm.”

He put in some movie, Jack wasn’t paying attention to which one (he didn’t really care) and sat on the couch next to him. He propped himself up far too close and fucking _stole_ half of Jack’s blanket from him, seeming to not care that Jack was a bit too exposed.

Okay. Okay. He could handle this. He could sit on the couch with a half naked Mark cuddled up to him and share a blanket. No. This was fine. His brain wasn’t going to short circuit or anything. It was fine.

Jack tried to pay attention to the movie. He really did. He just kept getting a bit distracted by the asshole sitting next to him. Jack didn’t even know what movie he was watching, but he noticed the second that Mark shifted in his seat. He had no idea who the actors were, but knew the very instant a head of soft, dark hair drooped and landed softly on his shoulder. 

He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his skull and roll across the floor when Mark’s head slid down oh so slowly and propped itself up on Jack’s thigh.

Jack wasn’t even looking at Mark, but he was hyper-aware of every one of these movements and it was going to kill him.

When Jack’s eyes finally slid from the TV down to his best friend, he expected Mark to be asleep in his lap, but he found him very much awake and looking up at Jack.

Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, Jack pressed the palm of his hand against Mark’s chin and curled his body over until he could press his lips against the older male’s.

He felt Mark sigh gently against his lips and press deeper into the kiss. Jack slid his hand down from cupping Marks chin to press the flat of his palm to the base of Mark’s throat. Wanting a better angle, he tilted his head a-

FUCK

FUCKFUCKFUCK WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHAT WAS HE DOING?

Sean launched himself away from Mark at the speed of a missile and floundered to get off the couch, but Mark was having none of that.

Jack heard Mark yell out a loud “NOPE” before he grabbed the back of Jack’s calf mid-getaway and Jack went tumbling onto the floor with Mark rolling over on top of him to pin him down.

Mark took the liberty of _-Oh lord-_ straddling Jack’s hips to pin him down and sharp brown eyes glared down at him.

“Ja-”

“OKAY. Okay? I’ve been in love with you for fucking ages. Like, almost the entire time we’ve known each other.” Jack’s accent was thickening at every word, proving how nervous and stressed he was. “I’ve dropped hints, I’ve gone out with guys to make you jealous, I’ve even walked around half naked. But you didn’t notice anything so obviously I’m not someone you want. I’m really sorry I kissed you, I didn’t mean to, I have no idea what was on my mind. Oh God, you’re gonna be gone in the morning aren’t you? I’m gon-”

Jack was cut off by the press of Mark’s t-shirt against his bare chest and the feeling of warm lips that slid over his own. 

When Mark tilted his head slightly and began to nudge Jack’s lips apart, Jack’s brain just kind of gave the fuck up and he relaxed, parting his lips and allowing Mark to slip his tongue into his mouth.

When Mark pulled away from him, Jack had all ten fingers tangled in Mark’s wild hair and Mark’s hands were cupping Jack’s jaw like he was made of porcelain. But then, after looking at Jack for a few moments and whispering out an “it’s okay. I love you too” the grip on Jack’s face tightened and lips were slammed down onto his own and he couldn’t think of a single reason why the warm and willing body above him would lie to him.


End file.
